


Я никогда не

by miloserdie, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, миллербуллинг, оцелот-затейник, сомнительные жизненные выборы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Каз даже не пытался задавать вопросы — просто принимал происходящее как должное. Потом он прикончит оставшиеся полбутылки текилы самостоятельно и, если повезет, не будет помнить вообще ничего. Если не повезет, он постарается никогда больше не трезветь.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты R - NC, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Я никогда не

Поперек зеркала было написано перманентным маркером “Дерьмово выглядишь!”

Каз уставился на надпись, уперевшись руками в умывальник, потом запоздало фыркнул, сменив фокус зрения и увидев собственное лицо. Надпись была определенно лишней, это он и так знал. Он открыл кран, плеснул в лицо пригоршней, пригладил мокрыми руками волосы. Его замутило — раскалывающаяся голова немилосердно пульсировала тупой болью в затылке в такт приглушенной закрытой дверью музыке, виски ломило. Скептически подумав, он отказался от идеи хлебнуть омерзительной воды из-под крана, хотя вряд ли стало бы еще хуже. 

Снова затошнило, и он сглотнул желчную слюну.

Чувствовал он себя, в общем-то, ровно так же, как и выглядел — дерьмово. Каз придвинулся к зеркалу вплотную, так, что говеная лампочка хоть немного освещала лицо, рассмотрел свою болезненно-посеревшую кожу, круги под глазами от недосыпа и усталости, порезы от копеечной одноразовой бритвы. Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана очки и надел их, зачесал волосы назад, усилием воли расправил плечи. Встал вполоборота, натянул на лицо одну из своих фирменных улыбок, что-то среднее между “подписанным контрактом” и “ключом от номера на двоих”, ткнул в зеркало двумя указательными пальцами. Да он сегодня в ударе. Просто ебаный чемпион. 

Подумав, он все-таки сунул два пальца в рот. Крайне удачно, что он все таки нашел в себе остатки сил, чтобы соскрести себя с дивана в прокуренной приватной кабинке и по стенке дойти до сортира — сблевать девочке прямо на сиськи было бы совсем не по-джентльменски. Во рту собралась слюна, омерзительно стекла по пальцам, но проблеваться так и не удалось — четыре стопки текилы на пустой желудок, очевидно, ждали своего часа, чтобы испортить ему день другим образом. 

Он торчал в Неваде как полный идиот уже почти неделю: Оцелот не соизволил уточнить ни дату, ни место, туманно сообщив координаты и вероятный период времени, когда выйдет на связь. Даже сраный Вегас его не радовал — единственное, что его действительно развлекало, так это представлять, что после того, как они разберутся с делом, чем бы оно не оказалось, он настоит на том, чтобы быть за рулем, и выкинет Оцелота пинком под зад где-нибудь посреди шоссе в Долине Смерти.

Но пока он опять должен был  _ ждать _ . 

Каз был уверен, что Оцелот делает это специально. 

Так что пока ему нужно было убить время и частично себя. Вариантов было бесчисленное количество: он мог вернуться в номер и мрачно напиваться, буравя взглядом молчащий телефон, до тех пор, пока его окончательно не схватит белая горячка. Мог доползти до ближайшего бара и так же мрачно напиваться там, пока ему не повезет нарваться на драку. Мог остаться и мрачно напиться тут, доплатив за дрочку, и хотя бы попытаться расслабиться.

Он достал из бумажника полтинник еще в коридоре, помахал зажатой в пальцах купюрой, когда зашел, рассчитывая, что девочка поймет его без слов. Настроения для разговоров у него не было.

Пояснять не понадобилось — и даже не потому, что полусотенная говорила на универсальном для таких мест языке, а потому что девчонки в кабинке не было.

Вместо нее на диванчике сидел Оцелот, откинув голову и расслабленно раскинув руки на спинке. Он покачивал носком ноги, закинутой на ногу, при каждом движении на сапоге звякала шпора и было видно, как напрягается мышца на бедре в вырезе платья. 

Какого еще, блядь, платья. 

Каз уже давно приучил себя не удивляться ничему в отношении Оцелота — как минимум, чтобы не доставлять ему удовольствия, как максимум — чтобы не заполучить аневризму от того, как он порой его раздражал. На этот раз он превзошел себя — внезапное его появление в дрочильной кабинке занюханой стрипухи в  _ сраном платье _ определенно должно было войти в топ пять его абсолютно неуместных дешевых драматических жестов, которые Казу пришлось стерпеть и не сунуть себе в рот пистолет. И это он еще даже не узнал причину сегодняшнего представления. 

Хотя последнее, что нужно было Оцелоту, — это причина. 

У него была гребаная куча вопросов — раз) какого хера два)  _ какого хера _ три) что происходит четыре) что с тобой не так, и так далее, и так далее. 

Каз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Ты где был? — просто спросил он.

Оцелот поднял голову, уставившись ему прямо в глаза. 

Каз почувствовал, как во рту пересохло — он тут же машинально зашарил глазами по комнате, оценивая, что потенциально можно было использовать в драке. Полупустая бутылка текилы и тяжелая пепельница на низком столике, собственно сам столик, возможно настенный светильник. 

Оцелот был бледным, как смерть, спазматический оскал вместо улыбки обнажал оба ряда зубов, глаза у него были пустыми.

— Не твое собачье дело, — внезапно четко сказал он. 

Нет, можно расслабиться, драки не будет. Это Каз уже тоже научился распознавать. Сцеплялись они всегда почти мгновенно, в разговорах, ведущих к этому, не было паузы, они разгонялись, как мотор хорошей тачки, когда втапливаешь педаль газа до упора, чтобы целенаправленно врезаться в стену и разбиться о нее всмятку вместе с тонной металла. 

На этот раз его ожидала участь куда хуже — разговор.

Каз без опаски подошел ближе, и наклонившись, оттянул ему веко.

— Ты что, — скептически спросил он. — Нанюханный?

Зрачки у него были словно булавочные головки, черная точка среди водянистой радужки. Над губой собрались микроскопические капельки испарины. Оцелот снова ухмыльнулся — широко, обнажив зубы — и стало видно, как сильно у него напряжены мышцы челюсти.

Черт, сколько он снюхал? Чтобы вырубить Оцелота, нужен был как минимум месячный оборот среднего наркокартеля, в его абсолютно необъяснимой устойчивости к психоактивным веществам Каз убеждался уже не раз. 

Оцелот сунул руку в вырез платья — Каз старался не разглядывать, но не мог не заметить, как ткань свободно болталась на его плоской груди, сходясь тонкой бретелькой сзади на шее — и вытащив оттуда маленький пакетик, помахал им в воздухе.

— Отъебись, — посоветовал ему Каз, шлепком откидывая его руку.

Он даже не успел сообразить, что произошло — Оцелот перехватил его за запястье и дернул на себя, пользуясь инерцией, развернул его так, что Каз шлепнулся задницей на диван, и тут же уселся верхом сам, упершись коленями по обе стороны бедер. 

— Этого не хватит, — сообщил Оцелот, вытаскивая у него из спазматически зажатых пальцев забытый полтинник. — Придется отработать.

Он облизнул палец и сунул его в зиплок. Каз открыл рот, чтобы послать его, но не успел — ровно так же стремительно палец оказался у него во рту, царапнув ногтем десну. Оцелот вдавил подушечку до боли, пытаясь, видимо, выдавить ему в процессе зубы. Каз невнятно выругался, и заломил ему руку, отплевываясь. 

Рот онемел тут же, кокаин был отменный. Уж в чем, а в этом он разбирался. Голова на мгновение закружилась от прилива крови, но тут же полегчало — мысли начали разгоняться, в носу запершило, будто он хотел чихнуть.

— Ты больной? — спросил Каз и тут же пожалел о бессмысленности этого вопроса. 

Оцелот сыпанул белым себе на выемку между большим и указательным пальцем, резко вдохнул.

— Ты больной, — уже утвердительно повторил Каз и отобрал у него зиплок.

Глаза у Оцелота стали абсолютно пустыми. Из носа показалась красная капелька крови — он походя смахнул ее, размазав кровавой кляксой по щеке до скулы. Лицо у него было белым, как бумага, красный след казался почти черным в приглушенном свете в комнате. 

— Где ты был? — снова попробовал Каз.

— Я же сказал, — полностью осмысленно сказал Оцелот. — Что это не твое собачье дело, Миллер.

— Какого черта ты не выходил на связь почти неделю?

— Я был занят.

— Чем?

Оцелот неопределенно повел в воздухе рукой.

— Что это вообще должно означать?

— Можешь решить сам.

Каз с раздражением выдохнул через зубы. Оцелот все так же теплой тяжестью сидел у него на бедрах, и он попытался спихнуть его с себя — безрезультатно, тот только уперся ему в плечи, впечатывая в кожаную спинку дивана. Пожалуй, только сейчас Каз осознанно и детально рассмотрел, что Оцелот на себя напялил — и лучше бы он, конечно, не. Платье было красным — кто бы сомневался — длинным, почти в пол, но вырезы с двух сторон открывали ноги до середины. Оцелот был достаточно худощавым, чтобы на бедрах платье не трещало, но на талии оно было почти свободным, открывая плоскую грудь, когда тот наклонялся ближе. Каз задумчиво провел руками вверх — ткань была отличная, на ощупь шелк. 

К его ужасу, в голове промелькнула мысль, что на Оцелоте это смотрелось хорошо — белая кожа контрастировала с цветом, гладкая ткань удачно очерчивала мышцы. 

— Нравится? — ехидно спросил Оцелот, проследив его взгляд. 

Каз одарил его саркастичной улыбкой, спросил, откинувшись назад:

— И что, у кого-то действительно на это стоит?

О господи, в панике подумал он. У меня. 

Некомфортное ощущение внизу живота внезапно перестало маскироваться под те самые четыре стопки, которые все просились наружу, и врезалось в него осознанием, как поезд на полной скорости. 

Твою мать.

Мозг стал думать лихорадочно быстро — оценивая ситуацию, продумывая выходы. Каз всегда хорошо действовал в “бей или беги” случаях, ничего, он разберется и сейчас. Ну, с каждым бывает, он шел сюда с четкой целью, чтобы ему отдрочили, это все текила, это все наркота, это все усталость, он даже не соображал, что происходит, да, конечно, все так и было.

Каз чуть сдвинулся, попытавшись уменьшить физический контакт, тут же накидал возможный список саркастичных ответов, продумал, как упершись коленом, он может все таки спихнуть Оцелота с себя. План был замечательным — только он так и не успел привести его в действие, потому что Оцелот бесцеремонно положил ему руку на ширинку и сжал член через ткань брюк.

— И правда, у кого? — издевательски сказал он. 

— Мне нужно выпить, — слабым голосом сказал Каз.

Может, если он выпьет достаточно, у него упадет. Этот вариант унижения устраивал его куда больше. 

— Нет, — отшил его Оцелот. — Я хочу потрахаться. 

— Ну иди и найди себе возле бара кого-нибудь достаточно окосевшего, чтобы его на такое развести, — огрызнулся Каз. — При чем тут я? 

Оцелот зловредно сжал пальцы на его члене со всей силы. Каз всхлипнул. Остатки самообладания ушли на то, чтобы перевести дыхание и попытаться отпихнуть Оцелота локтем.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться в таком виде, ты, кретин, я не имею ни малейшего представления, где побывала твоя задница, но зная тебя, очевидно, что не в лучших местах. 

— Может и не в лучших, но не в настолько омерзительных, как твой член, — закатил глаза Оцелот. — Я делаю тебе одолжение. 

— Запихай свое одолжение себе в задницу, может это тебя уймет.

Оцелот издал раздраженный звук. Потом дернул его ладони вперед, уложил себе на бедра, повел вверх, задирая подол платья. Шелк скользнул между пальцами, мешая ощущение гладкости ткани и крепкости мышц. 

— О господи, — простонал Каз, прикрыв глаза.

Лучше бы он сдох вчера от похмелья. Лучше бы он поскользнулся в сортире десятью минутами раньше и раскроил себе череп о край умывальника. Определенно сегодня был не лучший день, чтобы узнавать о себе что-то новое — в конце концов, ему было тридцать пять, он уже узнал о себе все, что мог, и этого было более, чем достаточно на оставшуюся жизнь. 

Оцелот выгнул спину так, что у него внезапно появилась задница, провел руками по плечам, запустил ладонь под бретельку. Спустился на ребра, живот, смял руками тонкую текучую ткань. 

— Чтоб ты сдох, — от чистого сердца сказал Каз и до боли впился в бедра пальцами, вжимая в себя. 

Оцелот злорадно засмеялся, потом, абсолютно не стесняясь, застонал, когда Каз пролез ладонью под подол и сжал его собственный член, на пробу провел рукой вверх—вниз.

Белья на нем, естественно, не было. Каз даже не пытался задавать вопросы — просто принимал происходящее как должное. Потом он прикончит оставшиеся полбутылки текилы самостоятельно и, если повезет, не будет помнить вообще ничего. Если не повезет, он постарается никогда больше не трезветь. 

Пока Оцелот деловито расстегивал ему ремень, Каз трясущимися руками открыл все еще полный зиплок. Тремор сразу лишил его возможности нормально нюхнуть, так что он, не доверяя себе, облизнул палец и втер порошок в десну на этот раз сам. Рот снова онемел, по телу пробежал жидкий огонь. Кончики пальцев кольнуло. 

Это была критическая ошибка, запоздало сообразил он, когда грани предметов стали болезненно четким и в голове промелькнула сразу сотня мыслей. Мозг тут же предусмотрительно отключился от перегрузки и сконцентрировал все внимание на ближайшей возможной точке — а именно, на ебучем Оцелоте и его ебучем платье. Каз поднял очки на лоб и уперся пятками ладоней в глаза, замычал. Оцелот заботливо привел его в чувство тычком в солнечное сплетение, а когда он отнял руки от лица, захлебнувшись воздухом, добавил парочку терапевтических пощечин. 

Сукин сын вообще не видел берегов. Каз возмущенно перехватил его за запястье, попытался дать ему по роже в ответ. Оцелот без зазрения совести укусил его за ладонь. Они перекатились по дивану, обмениваясь тычками и недовольными возгласами, пока Казу не удалось подмять его под себя. Оцелот снова выпятил задницу, потерся об него. 

— Ну? — недовольно переспросил он.

— Нет времени, — задохнувшись, отшил его Каз, задирая подол по крепким бедрам до поясницы.

— Да насрать.

Каз, едва сдерживаясь, спешно лег сверху, пристроил член между половинок ладной оцелотовой задницы, чтобы создать хоть какое-то трение, сунул руку ему между бедер. Оцелот высоко выдохнул и толкнулся ему в ладонь, дернулся, подался навстречу, потом так же резко вперед, выругался, что-то невнятно забубнил себе под нос. Каз навалился ему на спину, прихватил свободной рукой за горло, хоть как-то пытаясь его придержать на месте и задать ритм. Перекрученное платье опасно натянулось со звуком рвущейся ткани. Оцелот пихнул его локтем, снова завозился.

— Порвешь платье, — с угрозой сказал он, переводя дыхание. — Я тебя убью.

— Заткнись, — с трудом подавив стон, зло оборвал его Каз. — Заткнись, боже, завались ты хоть на минуту.

Оцелот издал раздраженный звук, извернулся, пытаясь освободить зажатую ткань. Каз уперся ему между плеч, пытаясь удержать его на месте — еще чуть-чуть, и он был готов спустить. Быстро, но это было бы отличным вариантом развития событий.

— Черт, твою мать, — выругался Оцелот. — Твою мать, Миллер, ты, тупой сукин сын, идиот, кретин, отвали, убери свои лапы, нет, не останавливайся, что ты делаешь?!

Он бы заплатил, чтобы сейчас кто—нибудь зашел, и у него был бы железный аргумент, чтобы немедленно отсюда убраться.

—  _ Блядь _ , — сказал Оцелот по-русски, потом добавил то же самое, но с отчаянной интонацией. —  _ Блядь! _

— Что? — раздраженно простонал Каз. — Что тебе надо?!

— Я не могу кончить, — безнадежно сказал Оцелот, абсолютно внезапно переключаясь с темы платья, которое мгновенно перестало его интересовать. 

— Я собираюсь кончить сейчас, — сообщил Каз.

— Не вздумай, — прошипел Оцелот, обернувшись через плечо. — Я отстрелю тебе яйца. 

Каз пихнул его лицом в облупившуюся обивку дивана. Оцелот ткнул его локтем в ребра, лягнулся, царапнул свободной рукой. Будь проклят тот день, когда Каз решил, что его жизнь уже не станет хуже, так что почему бы им и не переспать. Это было плохое решение — Каз был королем плохих решений. 

Оцелот все таки выбрался из-под него, парой тычков, пинков и окриков заставил его усесться и, устроившись между разведенных коленей, взял в рот. Каз задохнулся, подался вперед, потом тут же бессильно упал назад, откинул голову на спинку дивана. В голове промелькнула мысль, может все не так уж и плохо, но он поспешно постарался от нее избавиться — оказываться в такой уязвимой ситуации, где зубы Оцелота были в непосредственной близости от члена, определенно не стоило. В следующий раз, подумал он, когда Оцелоту придет в голову блестящая идея потрахаться, куда проще будет просто прижать себе яйца дверью. Подхватить сифак от туалетного сиденья. Сунуть член в мышеловку. Все это будет куда более простым и менее болезненным способом провести время. 

Оцелот умело пропустил в горло, и связные мысли мгновенно покинули голову. Каз, не задумываясь, запустил руку ему в волосы и двинул бедрами — раз, второй, и вдоль позвоночника пробило обжигающей волной, мышцы напряглись и тут же расслабились. Что уж тут говорить,в этом деле он был хорош — главная проблема была в том, что к умениям прилагался, собственно, сам Оцелот. Каз опустил взгляд вниз, переводя дыхание и собираясь что-то сказать. Чувство опасности кольнуло затылок, когда Оцелот ухмыльнулся и мгновенно взобрался ему обратно на колени, но посткоитальная заторможенность лишила возможности среагировать. Оцелот сунул ему пальцы в рот, силой открывая челюсть, вцепился, растягивая щеки до боли. Каз протестующе замычал, когда сообразил, что он собирается сделать, но было уже поздно: они столкнулись ртами так, что у него клацнули зубы, Оцелот прилип к нему, как пиявка, протолкнул между зубами язык и содержимое собственного рта, обильно сдобренное его же слюной. 

Не худшее, что бывало в рту Каза, но обычно в уравнении присутствовало его на это согласие.

Он рефлекторно сглотнул.

Перехватив его беспомощный остекленевший взгляд, Оцелот напрягся и, припадочно закатив глаза, вжался бедрами ему в живот и вздрогнул, что-то невнятно простонал через зубы. Потом тяжело осел на Каза всем весом, расслабившись и длинно выдохнув. 

Каз заторможенно опустил взгляд вниз, перекатывая во рту вязкую слюну, так же заторможенно отметил, что Оцелот предусмотрительно успел задрать подол, чтобы обкончать ему рубашку и не запачкать свое гребаное платье, и теперь довольно расправлял его на бедрах. 

— Ну, Миллер, взбодрись, — ухмыльнулся подозрительно оживленный Оцелот и снисходительно похлопал его по щеке. 

Пока Каз медлительно соображал, на каком языке послать его нахер, он скептически окинул его взглядом и зашарил по дивану в поисках зиплока. Полупустой пакетик нашелся между подушками. Оцелот снова высыпал порошка себе на выемку большого пальца и нюхнул — хоть бы ты, наконец, передознулся, без энтузиазма подумал Каз — потом сыпанул еще раз и сунул ему под нос, обхватив лицо.

Каз зажал вторую ноздрю пальцем, с силой вдохнул. Всего оставшегося запаса сил хватило ровно на то, чтобы не упасть вперед, наклонившись к столику за салфеткой и тут же обессилено завалиться назад. Он оторвал краешек и, скомкав бумагу, сунул ее в нос, тут же почувствовав, как салфетка мерзко промокла. Каз шмыгнул носом, ощущая, как кровь гадко прилипла к гортани. 

Привкус во рту был ни с чем не сравнимым.

Оцелот без особых усилий поднялся на ноги, потянулся, заведя руки за голову, подхватил со стола бутылку текилы и, прополоскав рот, сплюнул в пепельницу. 

— Есть хорошие новости, — сообщил он, усаживаясь на диван рядом и закидывая ногу на ногу. 

Красная ткань снова натянулась, обнажая колено. У Каза нестерпимо закололо в висках. Пожалуй, теперь каждый раз, когда он увидит женщину в красном платье, его ждет неповторимый спектр эмоций. 

— Оставь меня в покое, — сказал он Оцелоту и потянулся за текилой сам.

— Мы едем в Вашингтон, — игнорируя его, продолжил Оцелот. 

Каз стрельнул в его сторону подозрительным взглядом. Он что, реально договорился? Они пытались попасть к Рейгану на ковер почти полгода — ровно из-за этого они и зависли в США так надолго. Да нет, не может быть.

— Белый дом, блэк тай прием, все по высшему классу, — довольно оскалился Оцелот.

Сукин сын.

— Как думаешь, — задумчиво добавил он и вытянул свои бесконечные ноги, уложил Казу на колени. — Что мне надеть?

  
  
  



End file.
